As an image forming method by using an inkjet printer and the like, a method of printing an image on a medium as a recording medium by carrying out screen printing is known.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes an image forming method that makes it possible to form an image having a wrinkle-like texture by using one type of ink.
[Patent Document 1] International Publication WO2011/099560 pamphlet (disclosed on Aug. 18, 2011).